Fire and Flower: The Star-crossed Lovers of Olympus
by SakuraHusky12
Summary: Hades wanted everything! The world, power, glory! But, he never thought love would change his fate and life. That is until Persephone crossed his path. And through their story both must face the consequences of an affair that would shake the universe itself! Hades and Persephone are one of my favourite myths and godly couples! (Disney version and Reviews welcomed!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Opposites Attract

Note: Hey! I love Greek Mythology and the story of Hades and Persephone is one of my favourite love stories! There are many versions of the myth but I like to believe in the one where both had a genuine devotion for each other. This is using the Disney version of the characters and it is rated M for mature themes later. Also feel free to review as it keeps me going in my writing and storytelling for everyone :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Upon the great tops of mount Olympus the Gods and Goddesses gathered to celebrate a new year with a glorious feast and enchanting music. Everybody chattered about their instances with humans, telling the most wonderful and funniest stories. Zeus and Hera sat by Poseidon and his wife, and like most couples do, they boasted and laughed with the memories they made together. All were happy. Well… not for one individual. One who appeared to be all alone, with a scowl plastered on his devilish face, and busily drinking the many fruitful cups of wine to drown out the atmosphere and its sickly sweetness. Hades. He couldn't stand the whole affair, and felt like an outcast among all the beautiful Gods and Goddesses praising themselves and each other for their own splendor. No one even took a second look at him to compliment or take the time to talk about his events and life in the underworld. Too grim and too depressing to even think about. He wouldn't admit to anyone but, secretly, he was jealous that such benevolent features and figures were bestowed upon the Olympians except him. His jagged teeth, fiery hair, sharp fingers, and dark clothing were enough for him to be mistaken for a monster than a god. The only good things he liked were the strong muscular body that all the Gods had, and his silver voice. Yet unfortunately, he was branded as evil and most didn't want to be associated with him. So, here he was. A solitary figure spying on a world he felt both in and out of. He spyed his young and older brothers, embracing their queens lovingly. Certainly, that part of his life was missing. Like a puzzle without its piece to make it whole. He never in all his years considered love or any of that mushy stuff, until recently. As time went by, he felt the aura, and the passion, and heat burning in lovers both immortal and mortal. It was a powerful force that could change people's lives forever, and he couldn't understand why until seeing his brothers so happily married, and the incident with Eurydice and Orpheus even made the cold-hearted God feel the strength it invigorated in man. All together, he finally knew loneliness in another way. Zeus noticed how sombre his brother was and went up to go talk.

"Hey there Hades! I hope your enjoying yourself!"

"Ohhh yeahhh I having a WONDERFUL time." He said sarcastically, taking another sip.

"Oh c'mon Hades don't be such a stiff! I can tell you're not in a good mood!"

"Since when am I ever in a good mood?"

"Look! I understand this isn't your thing but why not join me and your brother! We were just talking about how lucky we are to have this food, and powers and love for all to bask in!"

"Oh I'd love to but can't, cause you see the thing is and you're gonna think I sound completely crazy for it but uhhh… I can't relate to that in any way!"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Ok here's the thing! You got the kingdom, you got the wife and son, and I… got a bunch of dead people… guess that's all I gotta be thankful for huh!"

"Oh Brother! I didn't know you felt that way!"

"Yeah yeah yeah tell me something I don't know!" And with that Hades stormed away to get more punch, leaving Zeus feeling upset that his brother was without a family of his own. Despite everything that happened between them, Zeus knew the truth and pain and suffering Hades resided within his soul. He needed a plan to help him but the real question was how and what to do.

Meanwhile, Hades managed to pour another drink and maybe steal a couple of bites along the way. "That's it! I've had enough of this rodeo show!" he stated and turned to head back towards the exit when suddenly he stopped. A girl of whom he had never seen before stared at him from across the room. She had a wide-eyed, doe like expression as if caught in a trance. Her long golden hair flowed like a waterfall of honey, her pink rose skin illuminated amongst the crowd against the white frilled dress she wore. The flower crown in her hair suited her perfectly beyond any Goddess that was present. Hades swiftly looked around left, right, up and down to check if one of Eros's arrows had struck him by surprise, but then, he remembered that Gods and Goddesses were immune to its effects unlike humans. However, they still shared its symptoms. Hades was confused as to why he was feeling hotter than usual (no pun intended), and why the pulse of his heart seemed to grow. Apollo came over to ask if he was okay considering the expression on his face was an unusual one for the lord of the underworld.

"Who… Who is that?" He asked, still star struck.

"Oh her! That's Persephone, Demeter's daughter. It's the first time I guess she's been presented before the Olympian court. A Goddess of Spring too."

Hades couldn't believe that such a beauty was before him. She outshone even Aphrodite! Of course, he'd never tell her that to her face. But somehow, he had to get to know her. He wanted, no, needed to know her! She was approaching the buffet and fixing her interest on him. None of the other gods were like him. He was different, and to say the least on her part… rather handsome. She loved in beauty in chaos in all manner of things despite her mother's teachings that beauty and ugly were two dividing subjects which could never mix. Yet, regardless that his hair was made of flames, its vibrancy and electric blue colours cast an unusual spell on her. His sharp teeth and fingers had a carnivorous quality, like the lions or the tigers she surrounded herself with which made them fearsome but majestic. And his eyes. Those golden orbs seemed to obtain a softer and more gentle look.

"Persephone my dear what are you staring at?" Demeter asked.

"Who is he mother?"

"Who dear?"

"Him. The God with fire for hair and wearing the dark cloak."

"Oh… him. He's Hades. Zeus's brother and God of the underworld. You won't need to pay any attention to him my child. He's not like US." And with that being said, she dragged her daughter away towards the others in a huff. Persephone was confused. Why would her mother reject another God that way? And above all else this Hades was certainly becoming more intriguing to her.

After the party…

Hades returned to his gloomy and dark abysmal kingdom, approaching the skull sanctum from the river Styx. He gazed at the lost and helpless souls crying, begging, moaning for attention and relief with their slimy limbs clinging for life to the boat. Those who had sinned paid the price of suffering, and Hades remorselessly blasted them back into the green glutinous waters. At the bay, Pain and Panic, his two trusted minions were awaiting their master's return.

"Your highness! Welcome back sir!" Panic enthusiastically exclaimed.

"We've missed you!" Pain highlighted equally.

"Oh yes! Really missed you!"

"Yes boys, I have to admit, I missed this place! Olympus is just too… too… heavenly! Where's the drama? the stress and strife? The whole joint is deader than dead! Excusing the pun. Now IF I were in charge, I'd definitely be able to spice things up!"

"Oh definitely your grace! Those other Gods have NOTHING to compare to you sir!" Pain praised, as they both followed him upstairs to the throne room.

"Whatever… uh geez." Hades said holding his face and slumping down on his royal seat.

"What's wrong your mightiness?" Panic asked.

"Nothing. Just… ok. Look, there was this goddess and she's apparently new to the court of Olympus. She was… how can I put it? Different. No not different… uh interesting. No! That ain't the word either."

"What's her name?"

"Persephone. Demeter's daughter and goddess of spring… She had a certain aura about her I can't put my finger on it. Heh, from the way she was looking at me it appeared as if she found me interesting too!"

Both Pain and Panic looked at one another with confusion. Never had they seen their lord become frazzled and overwhelmed by a goddess before. But, then again, they ironically began to wonder whether or not Hades did have a romantic side.

"You mean she was fond of you, sir? What did she say?" Pain inquired hesitantly.

"I couldn't get a chance to talk to her. That pompous plant-headed Demeter pulled her away just as she was walking in my direction! And they say I'm rude! Unbelievable!" He clicked his fingers and in an instant a Martini glass appeared in his palm complete with a skewered olive and he took one big gulp, before it vanished just as quickly.

"I've got a task for you boys!" Hades said, rubbing his hands together. "Find out about this Persephone for me would ya? Anything you can get your stubby little hands on but make sure you DON'T get caught! Understand?"

"Yes sir!" They both replied saluting and flew out of the room without delay.

Hades ransacked his brain at why this one little goddess plagued his mind all of a sudden. There had to be a reason.

Meanwhile…

A lush green valley was bathed in moonlight. The flowers and plants all seemed to glow and dance among the wind, creating an almost uncanny yet beautiful effect. At the heart of this place, was a large and grand house with tall white columns on each side. A figure loomed over the edge of a balcony, sighing as her mother ordered her back into the room.

"Persephone please come in dear. It's quite chilly tonight and I wouldn't want you to catch a death of cold."

"I'm just admiring the sky and the valley… It has such a rare and pretty look to it in the dark."

"Oh how can anyone see that! It's strange what you find beautiful!"

"I see beauty in everything… even if the surface appears fearsome…" She became lost in thought as the face of Hades soon illuminated in her mind. She smile subtly; wondering what the lord of the underworld was really like.

"Mother why did you not want me to associate with Hades?"

"Persephone! How dare you even speak his name in this house! He is the lord of the dead and black as the ground to which they came from. He's always plotting or scheming to try and find a way to be on top."

"But being at the bottom for so long… I understand his longing to do so."

"My dear you understand nothing." Demeter walked over to her and lifted her chin up. "You are so young, so beautiful and precious… I couldn't bare you being caught up in such affairs. So put the whole thing and him out of your head immediately. Goodnight."

Before she could reply, Demeter opened the door and left, leaving Persephone even more curious about him. She sat on the bed, brushing her hair, and envisioned Hades again from the strong chin, the voluminous soft flames, to his romanesque nose and long smoky robe which enveloped the bluish-gray of his skin. Persephone gasped at why those particular details stood out to her. He was blue. She was pink. Opposites. But the more she imagined, the more her fascination grew. Maybe he wasn't so bad. There was only one way to find out. Her mind was settled… she needed to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Curiosity

* * *

"No… No… Irrelevant! God, why isn't there any decent records! Who organised this shtick?! Eris?" Hades pained by all the paperwork and scrolls lying around in the great library, where everything about the world and the universe was kept. It's vastness stretched for miles and miles, where row upon row of knowledge inhabited. As you can imagine, things got easily lost or confusing in such a place.

"My lord, are you looking for something in particular?" One of the old skeletal librarians asked, creaking their bones as they lifted a stack of books towards one of the taller shelves. "Yes in fact! I'm looking for anything on spring, and what springtime duties a certain goddess performs? Just out of curiosity of course! I mean hey! I'm a busy guy I got stuff to do, places to be you get the jig." The skeleton raised an eyebrow at him with disbelief as it lifted his palm up to the bookcase and suddenly a faint blue glow appeared from his hand, forcing the books and papers to shift in many different directions off their own accord when finally! One emerged out of the cluster and levitated into Hades palms. "This is probably the best one. But it hasn't been used for years, hence the dust and cobwebs…"

"No kiddin…" Hades blew on it and quickly scanned the pages in detail until an extract of information caught his attention. Kore: maiden. The word cemented into Hades an image of innocence and fertility, who had the power to give life to the world as part of its rebirth. Hades found it amusing and ironic that he was in complete opposition to her. The power to take life and bring all things to an end.

"So this is where you are lurking Hades? We admit this is surprising!" A crony, ragged voice called out. Hades turned to see three senile, yet monsterous women clothed in black hooded cloaks and possessing one bloodshot, yellow-tinged eye. The Fates.

"Ah ladies! I'm so glad we could have this meeting! There's something I need."

"We know! Why else would you call us?"

"Yeah ok whatever! My point is, I need advice or rather who exactly this… Persephone goddess is and does she hold any kind of significance? I mean c'mon tell me here and now I'm all ears literally!"

"Ooooh no! We are NOT doing that again!"

"But is it not important sister? I mean to him?" One whispered.

"No! He's got to find out for himself!"

"Oy vey! Look you girls are wonderful! Brilliant even… but hehe I neeed to know!"

"And why exactly!"

"BECAUSE I'VE NOT FELT LIKE MYSELF!" Hades shouted causing his composed flames to become inflated with hot, red, burning spurts to equally match the colour of his skin.

"It's fine… I'm ok, I'm chill hehehe." He said, smoothing back his rage into its calm blue again. "I apologise. But I've never experienced this before… ever since I saw her, I mean, it's made me feel… good dare I say. Soft or fluttering inside! Uhhh! I tell ya I ain't use to it."

They all sighed and came to a conclusive agreement, "Hades we can only give you an enigma… but it is one you must decipher yourself."

Meanwhile in the Valley…

Pain and Panic disguised themselves as a rabbit and chipmunk so as not to arouse suspicion by one of the nymphs or Demeter's guardians. The scoped their surroundings until seeing a young woman, dressed in pink among a field of white daisies gently swaying, whose petals roamed and enveloped her as the wind carried them off.

"That's Persephone?" Pain stated with alarm in his tone.

"According to Hades description it certainly looks like it."

"But she's so… so… so sweet-looking! Why would the boss take an interest in her?"

"Beats me! But she is really pretty! And kind too!"

"Uh what's you're point?"

"Maybe it's part of a new scheme he's making. She looks naive enough to be manipulated."

"True. Let's go talk and find out!" They both hopped and skipped like the the carefree, cute, little animals they were towards Persephone.

"Pssst!" Persephone gasped in surprise, and looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Down here!" She separated the flowers below, revealing two furry and adorbale looking creatures. Immediately, Persephone took to their charm like a bee to honey.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you guys there! I don't think I've ever met talking animals before? Well, at least ones without the power of speech."

"We're sorry we startled you! I'm Pai- ow!" Panic quickly hit him in the arm to get the message across of concealing their true identities.

"I'm Aseop and THIS is Chipper!" Panic corrected. "We wanted to come and meet the famous and most beautiful Persephone in person!"

"Oh that's so nice! I wouldn't say that I'm famous or beautiful or anything like that! Especially when compared to the other Gods and Goddesses on Olympus."

"Nonsense! You're just as valued if not more so!"

"You're too kind… Feels like everybody is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… because of who I am everyone treats me the same way. They feel like I'm too young, dumb, and naive to make a real difference or to take offence. You see, I went to a party recently, and as I expected a lot of the immortals were singing their praises to me and don't get me started on some of the Gods! Boy! Are they the biggest flirts or what! As if they could wrap me round their little finger, just like my mother! I felt almost suffocated by it all at times. Although… I have to admit there was one god that seemed to stand out."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Hades. Lord of the Underworld." She picked up a flower and gazed at it with admiration, "He seemed different than the others. A certain quality I just can't pin down. I'm… intrigued to say the least. If there was some way I could possibly meet him." Both Pain and Panic conjured the same idea into their conniving little minds. If Hades wanted information, then why not bring the source itself onto his doorstep.

"Hades! We know him!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! A lot of people misunderstand him and only see his flaws… it's very sad."

"My mother warned me about him. As well as the others… I believe there must be some good inside everyone for them to be redeemable. And I hate to see others be treated so unfairly too!"

"If you wish to we could potentially let you see him?"

"Really! I-I mean I would like to get to know him better, but… it's impossible."

"Not so! There is a way without leading him out to the open and you becoming exposed."

"How?"

"Follow us! We'll show you."

Back at the Underworld…

"An engima! What are you talking about? English ladies please!"

"We cannot give it to you straight! But… you'll come to learn what it means soon enough." Hades contemplated for a moment and nodded in agreement. The Fates lifted the glowing eye until a flash of white light beamed from its pupil.

"A fruitful encounter…

It will bare riches beyond what you could have imagined.

BUT! Also, seeds of poison and destruction!

Only an act of true sacrifice will restore the world!"

The eye dissolved into the air as did the Fates themselves in a calamity of smoke, leaving a rather confused and bewildered Hades. "Fruit! FRUIT?! What the hell are they talking about?! It doesn't make any sense! I should never have trusted those old hags to tell me anything!" He said storming out of the library and into the throne room once again, piercing his demonic stare into the whirlpool. It was an extraordinary one, which gave him the means to see with a thousand eyes the actions and current events of the world. Known as rivers, pools, lakes to us humans, but to the Gods they were Mortal Mirrors. The pool began to shift and ripple. Hades touched its waters until the obscure and broken pieces formed together, showing none other than Persephone herself staring back at him with an air of curiosity.

And perhaps… a gleam of happiness in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - We Finally Meet

* * *

"H-Hades? Is that you?" She said with a confused, yet endearing expression on her face. The lord of the underworld couldn't believe it himself! She was right there! Looking at him, and for once, appearing unafraid like so many others were to see him, let alone speak. "Ummm… Persephone?" He replied back.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh! That! Hehe wellll I guess it's hard to miss a name like yours doll, I mean you are Demeter's daughter after all too!"

"And how did you know about that too?"

"I'm the god of the underworld… As one of the top gods (I mean to say THE top) I wouldn't be much of a ruler if I didn't even know about my fellow deities! Especially new ones too!"

"Oh, of course heh! I'm sorry… you're highness I-I didn't mean to disturb you, but some friends of yours told me this was a good way to meet with you."

"Please drop the formalities. I am a king but… well… it just doesn't sound right coming from you." She blushed a little and so did he; naturally colouring his flames with a slight tinge of pink amongst the blue. Hades shook his head of the thought and got back on track, "Anyway! Moving on, what do you mean by friends?" Just then Pain and Panic waved from behind in a friendly yet please don't kill us kind of way. Hades face palmed in a frustrated state, but he couldn't be too hard on them since they actually managed to bring Persephone to him. Surprisingly, he was thankful. "Ahhh I see. That was good of them, I guess."

"How come you're in the water? I didn't think pools or lakes could be ways of communicating." She brushed the surface with her finger tips, yet his face was as clear as day.

"It only works for immortals like us. We're the lucky ones with all these amazing powers, am I right!"

"Hehe yeah! I wish I knew about this sooner, then I could have easily escaped my mother's condescending lectures about the world when I can just see it for myself!"

"Well hey! Here's a thought… why not travel the world and GO to these places?"

"I would love to… but my mother wants me to be kept safe for now."

"Safe?…Or caged?" She was taken back a little by his intuition on her situation, and more than ever, felt understood. In fact, she was relieved that someone was talking to her like a normal person. Having a normal conversation, and being treated like an equal with a king too. Similarly, Hades felt like he could be natural around her. Persephone's sense of defiance against authority and belittlement.

"Look.. why exactly did you want to meet me?" He asked. Persephone didn't fully understand why herself, but she knew one thing.

"The thing is… I never got a chance to meet you back at the party. And also… I thought you were interesting."

"That's one way of putting it."

"No I don't mean it like that! It's the fact that you were just as fed up and irritated with the whole affair as I was… It made me feel like I wasn't alone in a crowded room." He looked at her with a soft glow, and a quickening of his heart again. Hades struggled to suppress its thumping and coughed to change subjects.

*Ahem* "Anyway, if you want to get to know me that badly, then I guess it wouldn't hurt to come to earth? But listen! We need to find a secure location right? I'm not exactly welcomed by others." He grabbed the back of his neck in a worried stance; full well knowing that if both were found together, the situation would be beyond awkward!

"A secure location? Hehehe sounds like a cool secret mission! I'm up for the challenge! And if anyone comes or dares say anything bad, I'll be sure to teach them a lesson! " Persephone confidently said, saluting to him as a soldier would to their officer. Suddenly, a voice could be heard calling in the distance, "Persephone!" It was Demeter. "Mother is calling me. I best get back! Meet me at the grove behind the waterfall in the Nysian Meadow… Its my own secret place and no one would find us!" She suggested. Hades agreed and just before she got up to leave, he stopped her, "Wait a sec! Here take this." He snapped his fingers and in one puff of smoke, a gold and ruby locket appeared in her hands. "Find ash from a fire and place it inside the locket, and badabing badaboom! It will summon me!" Persephone placed it insider her dress pocket and smiled contently before waving goodbye and hurrying to her mother's persistent call. Pain and Panic transformed back into their devilish forms to head back to their master with a job well done. The mortal mirror faded and so did Hades first initial thoughts of Persephone. Thinking she was just another bratty, superficial, young goddess who loved to be worshipped and make sure her hair and nails were pristine. Her goodness and sense of self shone through brighter than the sun itself. It was a massive relief to him that he found someone who felt just as out of place as he was in this whole turbulent contest of political and flamboyant godliness. For once, he gave a small but genuine smile as overlooked the river and dark caverns of his realm. Why didn't everything look bleak to him anymore? Why was there sudden colour in his vision? It started to worry him. It was a kind of fear he never experienced before. Whenever his eyes would close, it was her face that appeared. Her long hair snaked over her shoulders, her green grass eyes which sparkled as they talked, and her cotton candy pink lips that formed the most radiant smile. "Ack! Pull yourself together! What the hell are you thinking?! Just stop! I mean sure she's beautiful and kind and smart and even tough surprisingly!" He patted Cerberus's nose and sighed heavily. "Damn it… I can't seem to see her any other way. But… what's makes her stand out? There's plenty of other girls just like her after all! Ha! I'm getting WAY ahead of myself! Maybe meeting with her is not the best idea? I don't know! Night boy!" He walked to his chambers and quickly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Or at least tried to.

The next day…

Persephone awakened before Apollo's chariot could be seen to bring the warmth and glow of the morning sun. She couldn't contain her excitement and wanted to rises as soon as possible to meet him again. In this big and wide universe, she never had any real friends, or simply someone whom she could have a meaningful conversation with. Never did she imagine that the dark lord himself would be the one! The amateur goddess inside made her feel insignificant or feeble most days. To change the world and make it a better place, having all the gods and goddesses praise her efforts would be a dream come true. But, the reality was, her power was still in its infancy. Sure, she could make flowers bloom, connect with the animals, and heal to a certain extent. However, she couldn't tame the seas, or sky, or sun, or even souls of the dead. So, Hades gesture of interest in her was more than a simple act of friendship. It was an act of appreciation. Persephone washed her face, combed her hair, and wore a long flowing dress made of roses and the finest silks. Quietly, she snuck out of the house taking only the locket and a purse containing cinders of ash from last night's fire.

"Persephone…" Her mother called out in a hushed voice. Begrudgingly, Persephone winced and turned round with an awkward smile.

"Y-Yes mother?"

"Where are you going at such an early time of the day?"

"I wanted to… to go pick the new year daisies. They're at their brightest and fullest at dawn."

"I see… Lily." Demeter called out and in one flutter a blue nymph with pale wings came by. "Yes my goddess?" She said taking a bow.

"Please go with Persephone and keep her company. Who knows what strange creatures or even men should be lurking about." Persephone internally groaned. Her mother knew exactly what she was doing and hated the thought of her precious Persephone being unguarded. And so without much of a choice she and Lily headed out towards the forest. Once out of sight, Lily was quick to notice the bizarre locket and purse she hid in her pocket. "Ok enough with the facade! What are you REALLY up to?" She asked inquisitively. Lily was a mischievous nymph who since a young age never really followed the rules, but knew when to for appearances sake. She understood Persephone's sheltered upbringing and was willing to keep her secrets from the world (a.k.a mother) to the grave like any loyal friend would do.

"Ok please don't speak or tell or know a word of this to anyone!"

"C'mon Kore! You know I never tell anyone anything! I'm here to keep whatever secrets you've got locked away!"

"Well… I'm going to meet someone."

"Really?! Who? Tell me! Is it a local mortal boy? Or a soldier who desires you after a long battle? Or maybe even-"

"Stop already! Gosh where do you get such ideas?"

"Oh I don't know? Mostly books but mostly from experience too hehehe!"

"I can't tell you who but just promise-"

"My lips are sealed. Go on then! But be back in an hours time alright?"

"Yes of course! Thank you Lily!" Persephone hurried to the waterfall, uncovering the Ivy leaves which covered the entrance to the grove. It was a beautiful little place, covered in Narcissus flowers and sunlight where a stone canopy lay in the centre.

She took the cinders and placed them inside the locket. As she closed it, a whirl of smoke and blue rose up from out of the ground and out of it Hades came.

She did not realise from up close how incredibly tall and broad he was.

"Name's Hades Lord of the Dead hi, how you do- Oh… Persephone! Geez, I didn't expect you to summon this fast."

"Uh… well I-I couldn't wait to see you again. I guess heh." She blushed, making him equally embarrassed as a tint of pink flushed the blue flames on his head.

"I'm sorry if I have disturbed you in your duties."

"Psshh! The place is pretty much dead down there! Literally! And what's a couple of hours or so right?"

"Hehehehe yeah I guess it's not really a place to live shall we say!"

"Hey now! I'm the one who gets to crack the jokes!" He exclaimed pointing his thumb towards himself proudly.

"Oh yeah! Say's who?" She retaliated back with her hands on her hips.

"Me of course! As king my word is final!" He smirked back leaning down to her.

"Hmph! And I thought you didn't like formalities hehehehe…" She laughed stretching up to look at him. Both of their faces were fairly close and realising this Persephone quickly withdrew back. "S-Sorry…" She said, Hades looked at her like a confused puppy and shook his head.

"No need to… In fact, it seems like you're too smart for you're own good."

"Heh… well glad we both have a good sense of humor then. Laughter is one of the best medicines."

"I couldn't agree more! So, Persephone-"

"Kore… You can call me Kore if you like to…" She said, twirling one of her golden curls around her finger.

"Kore… ahem… why don't you show me some of those powers ya got? Don't think I've seen a spring goddesses abilities before."

"Really? Why would it interest you?"

"Simply because… it's yours."

Persephone gasped in awe at his answer, and was surprised to believe that he truly was intrigued by her. Hades hesitantly changed his answer, "A-And because they sounded cool of course, I mean, that's really the real reason why hehehehehe… (Geez what am I saying? Why am I saying this stuff?)

"Oh right… I'd be happy to!"

They walked towards a few withered plants and through the magic of her hands a bright soft glow developed, rejuvenating the plants to their once former glory.

"Wow… I wish I could do something like that!"

"But… you're one of the three kings. I thought you had powers that could break and restore the world itself!"

"Well if you happen to find a god who can do that, then there's no hope for any of us. There are limits… yet for you to give life to things, to heal things and make them better… you're more extraordinary than you think… I bow to you." Persephone was slowly beginning to feel even more enamoured than ever thought possible with each second. Her heart grew tight and bountiful as its pulse coursed through her. She stared at him with longing and wished to speak, but didn't know what to say.

"You feeling alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost or something?"

"Huh… Oh! I'm sorry I was just, I-I don't think I'm that amazing… I can't exactly bring someone back from the dead or anything! That would be against the cosmos itself! It's only with the little things I can offer my help. Once my powers have matured, I can bring the new cycle of spring back fully just like my mother."

"Right… but do it it in you're own way kid. Make spring the way you want it to be."

He plucked a nearby flower and examined it in detail, "I don't know much about this stuff. I'll be honest in saying its all too sweet and orderly looking for my taste…" Just then the flower's petals began to turn pale, whilst the stalk turned jet black.

"Did you do that?" She asked.

"I must have. No ain't that a kick, you try to touch something pretty and then it turns all ugly! My life in a nutshell!" He was about to throw it before Persephone cried,

"Wait! Don't!" She took it from his hand carefully held it close to her chest.

"I think it's so unique and special… No other flower looks like this. It's the most beautiful flower I've ever seen." Now it was Hades turn to feel enraptured. Seeing how she appreciated the darkness made his icy heart melt, and upon noticing the way her hair shone under the rays of light, her flowery dress hugging her figure perfectly, and above all, her radiant smile. Everything about her was deemed perfect. Something, he knew he could not reach… until now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Dark Petals

* * *

Persephone and Hades decided to take a stroll round the grove talking about anything and everything in their lives. Of course, Hades had more wilder and dramatic stories to tell, but regardless, she drank them all in and her fascination grew with each one.

"Your father?!"

"Yes… Kronos. Fate told him that one day he'd be overthrown by his children. And well whaddya know! Tried to eat and swallow every last one of us. But hey maybe that was his way of showing his fatherly love right ha! Poor mother… having to deal with that monster!"

"Do you miss her?"

"... Yes. After everything that happened. I couldn't blame her for what she did."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No… actually, I haven't really had a chance to talk about these kind of things. It's a breath of fresh air I guess."

"I-I'm here if you ever need to talk hehhehe…" She laughed nervously. He subtly caught on to her action, and never had he smiled so much in such a short space of time like he did when he was with her.

"Anyway… I'd like to forget about family and focus on you."

"Me?

"I-I mean talking… talk about you and your life." He stuttered, which momentarily surprised him. Hades never really ever felt nervous or insecure, but something about her just made him feel as if his own fire would burn him alive.

"Oh, well, there isn't that much to tell… really. I must be pretty dull in comparison… I can't understand why you would… want to-"

"Kore…" Hades leaned in closer than expected, making Persephone blush.

"Y-Yes?"

"That fact is… you CAN bring things to life out of nothing! That's one thing I gotta admit I'm impressed by. And, considering your mother's HIGH STRUNG reputation… I want you to feel as if you're able to speak freely. So shout it from the roof tops if you need to! Be loud and don't think any less of yourself!"

Her heart fluttered like leaves dancing in the wind. The cage she was born into had slowly seemed to ware away and rot.

"Do you… really think that of me?" She equally leaned in slightly closer. The wanton need to hold her face seemed to cross his mind in a flash, "I do." Persephone closed her eyes and prepared herself for what would come next. Their lips were barely inches away until he stopped, and retracted back into a stern and upright position.

"Oh geez! Will you look at the time! It's getting late… you best head back and well ME being the god of the underworld and all I got plans myself to get back to. But hey! Was nice speaking and meeting ya so until next time" Before she could get even one line of dialogue in he clicked his fingers and vanished. Confusion was the least of her emotions. How her heart raced with excitement! How her mind was left filled with thoughts of him! She smiled and giggled to herself noticing how flustered he- no… how both of them were.

Was he seriously about to… to kiss me?

No! It couldn't be! What a ridiculous thing!

Persephone hurried back. Luckily, Lily covered for her after exceeding the hour time limit.

"Ah there you are dear! Lily told me you fell asleep after picking the daisies… you're such a dopey little girl!" Demeter said, pulling her cheek in a childish manner.

"Come now, enough frolicking… we have work and training to do."

"Yes, mother."

"My dear what horrendous flower is that is your basket?!" Persephone looked down, forgetting all about the black daisy Hades picked.

"It's a new kind of flower I made mother. And I don't find it horrendous at all… In fact… it's captivating." Demeter snatched it from her grasp in one swoop, examining it will an aura of disapproval.

"This has no purpose in Spring!"

"Mother wait! Don't-"

Before Persephone could protest further, she crumpled it up and threw it to the ground, letting its petals scatter and blow away with the wind. On the verge of tears, Persephone managed to spot one lone petal caught between the blades of grass. Quickly, she placed it inside the palm of her hand, concealing it from view.

Meanwhile in the underworld…

"Hey boss! Welcome… back?" The two awkwardly greeted as their master walked with a shocked expression upon his face and slow heavy walk towards his chambers.

He held his breath and released collapsing in his chair and looking at the mirror.

He scowled at his own reflection and criticising his behaviour,

"What. The. Hell. Is wrong with you?! That was WAY too close for comfort!" He slapped himself in the face and looked deep stating, "Get control of yourself! Sure, she maybe beautiful? So what! And sure, she maybe intelligent, witty, fun, powerful and… and… out of my depth." He face palmed and collapsed on the bed in a huff on the bed.

WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! His room began to rumble like an earthquake as Cerberus came bounding in, wagging his tail and slobbering on the carpet.

"You big dumb doofus of a dog! How many times have I told you NOT TO DISTURB ME IN HERE!" Cerberus whimpered and tried to nuzzle of of its big heads up against in master much to his displeasure. He groaned at the adorable puppy eyes and began to pat the three heads one by one.

" I really don't know what's happened to me these past couple of weeks fellas… but for some reason… I don't want it to end."

On Mount Olympus…

"Zeus I've been thinking…" Hera said as she combed her hair to get ready for bed.

"And what is that my dear?" Zeus replied back.

"About helping Hades out. You said so yourself that you felt it was your duty."

"Yes I know… But getting Hades to listen is like talking to stone. He won't accept my help no matter what."

"Well never give up! He is your brother afterall… don't you want to see him look less.. well… gloomy?"

"Of course I do! From what he mentioned that's all he ever seems to have in life. There must be something… hmmmm…WAIT I GOT IT!" Zeus sparked into life and quickly wrote down a message for Hermes to send in the morning.

"What is this brilliant idea of yours then?"

He needs a companion right? He said so himself! So, if we can find someone who can help him bring some… shall we say sunshine into his darkness, then everything will fall into place!"

"Are you suggesting an arranged marriage of some sorts?"

"Not exactly… just giving him a little push into a more… loving direction. I know a few… er… old acquaintances of mine, who'd be interested."

"Mhmmm… and are these so called "acquaintances" that you seem to speak SO fondly of… do they happen to be certain GIRLS you were ONCE FRIENDLY WITH?"

"Now, now, dear no need to get heated up! I wouldn't be king of the gods if I didn't know… some women who I've met." Hera seethed like hot steam. She knew of his affairs in the past, and luckily for her, Zeus ALWAYS came back (despite having no choice in the matter when his mortal/immortal lovers were either burned, killed, transformed, or locked away for eternity).

"Fine… but if this backfires, you won't have anyone to blame but yourself! Tell me who exactly would be wanting to get close with Hades anyway?"

"I know just the person… she's an immortal being. Goes by the name of Minthe."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Mixed Feelings

(Note: I'm sorry for not being active with this story of late! Life has gotten super busy and just haven't had the time to continue. But I'm hoping to get back on track so please bare with and enjoy!)

* * *

Minthe was a little… different when compared to the others. She didn't like to be frolicking in the fields with the other nymphs and naiads like her. Where others would grow flowers, plants, or help other gods with important tasks, she would rather spend the days causing mischief and relaxing in lagoons.

"Minthe!" Another Nymph named Myria calls out to her.

"Yes Myria? What is it this time?" She responded unenthusiastically as she plucked the leaves off a daisy.

"Our lord Zeus has requested to see you."

"WHAT?!" She almost chocked out in disbelief. "You can't be serious!? I haven't done anything THAT wrong!"

"Well regardless he wishes to see you now. Come along."

Minthe groaned in frustration, and followed Myria to the chariot.

As they arrived at the pearly golden gates, Hermes accompanied them to the throne room, where Zeus sat with a mighty look on his face.

"My lord Zeus, Minthe and Myria are here."

"Thank you Hermes. That will be all." Hermes gave a firm salute, and flew out faster than the wind by the little wings of his shoes.

"Minthe, I have summoned you here because-"

"Look it wasn't my fault! How was I suppose to know the pollen would cause everyone to start sneezing and break out in spots uncontrollably?" She interuppted, causing Myria to sigh heavily, "I apologise my lord, she doesn't now her PLACE!" She scorned.

"Hmmm… so I hear you're behaviour is not up to par these days. Well, I believe it's because you're in the wrong setting."

"Wrong setting?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yes… your character is not fit for the mortal realm. I believe if you can't do any good, then you need to be someone where you can… like for example… the Underworld."

"The Underworld? But it's so dark and creepy with all those souls and demons!"

"ENOUGH!" Zeus's voice boomed out to echo in the hallway, causing both Minthe and Myria to shrink and keep quiet.

"My word is final! You will stay there and assist my brother in his duties to serve as punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes… sir."

…

"Alright! Just need to concentrate a little more… focus… focus…" Persephone repeated slowly, as she opened her eyes and fixed them on a sapling in the ground. Placing her arms in front of her, a light glow emitted from her palms which began to swirl and dance whilst surrounding the small plant. Then BOOM! Like a firework it burst and the sapling grew, and grew, and grew until a huge oak tree stood in its place. "Yes! I did it!" She gleefully exclaimed.

"Gee Kore, your powers seemed to have gotten stronger of late! What's happened this past week huh?"

"Oh… er… nothing in particular." She tried to brush it off, but Lily could see right through her.

"Oh sure! Like it wasn't because of a certain someone was it?" She said lifting her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.

"No! Not at all!"

"Mhmmm… so what's that around your neck? Haven't seen a necklace like that before?" Lily went to hold it and examined it with a sharp eye, noticing the embossed flame symbol at the centre. Persephone was quick to snatch it back and hold it close, "N-Nothing for you to be concerned about."

Crossing her heart, Lily exclaimed, "I promise to not say a word to anyone, and that is a nymphs sacred bond!" Persephone sighed and caved in to pressure at last.

"Ok… the person I went to meet was… Hades."

"Hades! You mean THE Hades?!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry… I knew there was a reason why that locket had a flame on it!"

"It's my only way of contacting him from the Underworld."

"Well, you better hide it from Demeter. She'll recognise that symbol in a flash! But, you're wearing it with pride nonetheless."

"What do you mean?"

"Humans give tokens for the ones they love and in turn they show off those tokens."

"Love?! Hades doesn't-"

"Do you?" Persephone blushed violently, her heart was beating like a steam engine, and as if by magic flowers popped out of her hair, whilst a faint pink glow radiated from her like sunshine. Which caught the attention of a certain Aphrodite.

…

In the dark caverns of the Underworld, a strange and unfamiliar tune could be heard echoing throughout its dark, damp walls. Hades was humming a slow yet happy melody to himself; blissfully working through paper work with a smile. Pain and Panic were not so amused to say the least. In fact, they were worried for their master.

"What's happened to him?!" Panic harshly whispered, biting his thumb until the nail broke off.

"I don't know man but we gotta do somethin!" Pain replied.

"He's actually being NICE to us! No burning out tails! No shouting or raging red flames!"

"I know! Maybe that Persephone put a curse on him?"

"Yeah… her sweetness over powered him and now he's acting all mushy! We've got to get to the bottom of this!"

They both entered the office slowly, but Hades didn't even seem to notice until panic coughed a little.

"Oh boys! I didn't see ya there! What's up eh?"

"Um… boss. We're a little concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Ah ha! I mean about you! You feelin alright?"

"Im fine… actually more than fine! I'm feelin the best I've ever felt for decades!"

"Y-Yeah but… it doesn't sound like you. The tough, angry, fiery Hades we all came to… love?" Pain strained the last word.

Hades got up from his seat, and looked out beyond towards the sea of souls below.

"Well… maybe for once I've learned to control my flame. It's funny, but I feel a change in me. I don't have a clue what it is!"

"You sure it's not got anything to do with… Persephone?" Panic stated cautiously.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Welll… ever since you started seeing her it's like she's influenced you somehow?" Hades put a finger on chin and began to wonder whether his small brained minions actually made a point. Ever since she popped into his life, things weren't just as dark or bleak any more. And more importantly, distract him from his true intentions in life: Universal domination.

"Hmm you what for once, you may be right!" He said pounding his fast into his palm with assertion. "This ain't me! Why have I been so relaxed these past few days! When we should be thinking about the bigger picture! THAT'S IT! No more Persephone even if she calls for me… I won't answer!"

Just then the pool at the centre of the room began to pulse and spark. "Uhhhh… who would be calling at this hour?!2 Hades wandered over and touched the water to calm it, revealing a name. "Zeus? What does he want?"

"Hades! Dear brother how are you?"

"Fine, fine, all sunshine and rainbows! Yadayadayada why have you called?"

"Straight to the point then. Well, I have a new assistant who will be helping you with anything you need."

If Hades had a drink he could spit out of he would.

"WHAT?! An assisstant! I don't need no god damn assistant!"

"This is her community service work since she's been up to mischief of late. I figure you would be best to mentor her."

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?"

"And besides, this might do you some good to socialise with others besides… well… lifeless souls and demons." Hades groaned aloud.

"Great! I will have her sent to you tomorrow!"

"Whatever." He dismissed the conversation and decided to conjure up Minthe's records. "Hmm let's see here. Minthe, forest nymph, known for her speciality in potions and fruit making. Has had multiple issues regarding her bad attitude, temper, stubbornness and needs constant surveillance. Kinda pretty too… maybe this might be a good thing… or she might be just another little pest I get to stamp on. Who knows!"


End file.
